


我的姐姐

by manlikeyou



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manlikeyou/pseuds/manlikeyou
Relationships: 嘉旭
Kudos: 1





	我的姐姐

王嘉尔亚洲少年击剑赛拿了冠军，申请大学时顺风顺水，18岁的男仔血气方刚同住一室，王嘉尔从小集训经验丰富，不是第一次离家，他倒不新奇，和舍友混熟后，理所应当开始分享各自珍藏。

“咩黎架？”

王嘉尔从社团回来，其他三个室友咸湿地笑。

“嘉尔嘉尔。”他们把书亮给他看，是一本成人刊物，随手一翻充斥着各色肉体，王嘉尔被揽着脖子，表面淡定，嘴巴却干渴。

“好hot，你睇对胸。”

女模那对浑圆的乳房在王嘉尔眼前晃，王嘉尔是青头仔，但不愿意让别人认为他是青头仔，他蹭了蹭膝盖，慌忙翻过下一页，下一页是穿着衣服的广告，王嘉尔松了口气，眼睛终于可以仔细打量。

室友兴致缺缺，让赶快到再下一页，王嘉尔从善如流，大家一起观摩点评了后，王嘉尔借口去冲凉，他在水中自慰，眼前不是乳房，却想的是广告里的模特，她是一个没脱衣服夹杂在成人杂志中的广告模特，穿长裤的腿分开站立，微卷长发下是一张你无法移开视线的脸庞，王嘉尔发涨的脑袋不记得作为模特她要卖的是什么，她格格不入。

“佢系边个？”

王嘉尔训练任务重，经常不在宿舍，一开始来串门的ABCD总要指着王嘉尔床头贴着的那张问：“佢系边个？”

舍友就会回答：“嘉尔既女神。”

再后来大家都知道王嘉尔的女神是边个了。

是一个穿着衣服的成人模特，听起来有些怪异，舍友揶揄他，点解自己没有反驳，王嘉尔不知。

王嘉尔的青春期与击剑相伴，他对于性启蒙的对象毫无雏形，甚至说，他觉得或许自己好彩没有青春期，他是个正常的男仔，经历过性成熟后的躁动，但在18岁的年纪里，他惊觉自己迎来了迟到的青春期，那像是一场酷暑里突如其来的倾盆大雨，潮热又响声雷动，他有了他的性启蒙，他为之萌动、为之汗流浃背，也为之渴望成长。

是姐姐的脸，是姐姐的腿，是姐姐的眼睛。

姐姐的目光是探寻的，没有挑逗，她引领你，但她不告诉你答案，她是码头，她是灯塔。王嘉尔躺在黑暗中，他觉得那真美好。

毕业5年后的聚会大家居然都还记得这事，调侃王嘉尔。叼！王嘉尔皮笑肉不笑，王嘉尔仍旧不反驳，众人就起哄，“唔系呀嘛，佢仲系你女神？！”

系。长久后，王嘉尔在心里说。

王嘉尔久违地想起了姐姐，他不反驳是因为他几乎忘记了，忽然间他心中又下起了雨，他耳廓一片湿润，落地的雨声敲打出那个18岁的他的心跳，他蒸腾着汗水和幻想。他想他终于到了可以对姐姐说的年纪，他想说：“我系王嘉尔，我大个仔了。”

王嘉尔后来的交往对象无一例外是年长女性，一头浓密的长卷发，各有风情。“姐姐”应该只是一个18岁的启蒙，是一个标杆，一个轮廓，王嘉尔没料到的是，她透过铜版纸的彩色油墨将一个想法深深植入到自己脑海深处，是一粒种子蛰伏在绸布一般皱拢的脑沟脑回间，王嘉尔心中的雨浇灌了它，一夜之间新芽破土而出，在每个深夜里，枝丫顺着血管神经游走，那个想法在悄悄开花结果，在告诉王嘉尔，你要爱我。

又一次和平分手，王嘉尔和姐姐打了分手炮，姐姐穿好细高跟鞋，弯下腰亲亲王嘉尔的脑袋。

外间传来关门的声响，王嘉尔向后躺倒在床上，天空是颠倒的，云朵像是海浪，王嘉尔被太阳晒得昏昏欲睡，索性下楼买咖啡。

店员Tina叫他：“王生。”

王嘉尔却钉在原地，整面临街落地窗上，其他两个熟悉的店员正在张贴大幅广告，一个男人坐在纯白的背景里端着一杯咖啡，他的目光没有变，他看着王嘉尔微笑。

王嘉尔口干舌燥，喉咙发痒。

Tina说：“王生？冇野吓嘛？”

王嘉尔艰难移回视线，问：“佢……佢叫咩名？”

Tina眯眼张望，说：“啊，李栋旭，我地既代言人黎架，讲真我都不识佢，但冇所谓啦，甘靓。”

王嘉尔魂不守舍，脚下生了根。

这个李栋旭。

李栋旭，李栋旭。

李栋旭是“姐姐”。

可李栋旭不是姐姐。

那颗播下的种子终于成长为一株枝繁叶茂的幼树，撑开王嘉尔的身体将他一劈为二，空调的冷风倒灌进来，王嘉尔一个激灵。

中午分的手，晚上王嘉尔又约姐姐出来喝酒，姐姐摸他的头，说：“嘉尔，好得意喔。”

王嘉尔不够高大，但他肩膀宽宽，老鼠仔练得发达，他抱住姐姐细腰，这个姐姐和李栋旭一点不像，这个姐姐和“姐姐”一点不像。

他对怀里的姐姐有feel，因为姐姐是个女人。而他对李栋旭也有，因为李栋旭是“姐姐”。

尽管李栋旭不是姐姐。

咖啡店的旗舰店设在黄金地段，拥有两层挑高的开阔玻璃门厅，阳光折射进来，在自流平地面洒下成片的光斑，比起代言人见面会，说是一场懒散但有品位的名流午后聚会更恰当些。

在场的人有些王嘉尔认识，有些不认识，没有拉着手幅的粉丝，室内甚至是安静的，合着轻缓的音乐，人们在低声交谈，当李栋旭走过时，又默契地收声注视着他。

王嘉尔是主动靠近的那一个，李栋旭非常高挑，穿着和广告里一致的服装，肩膀把白衬衫撑得平整，他也注意到了王嘉尔，默许他逆流而上地走近，默许他停在自己面前。

王嘉尔从外套内袋掏出信封递过去，他不得不抬脸看着李栋旭。

“我系你既fans。”

李栋旭挑起一边眉毛，似笑非笑地接过来，信封还暖着。

王嘉尔看到了他无名指的婚戒。

信封里没有手写信，李栋旭不是明星，他曾经是个在成人杂志中出镜的广告模特，他没有粉丝，两人都心知肚明。

王嘉尔把当年从舍友杂志上小心裁下来的那张姐姐连同房卡一并塞进信封，李栋旭来或不来都在他的预料里。

李栋旭开门见山，“我结佐婚，有老公。”

王嘉尔说：“边个话，结婚结婚，结佐就分。”

话是甘讲，李栋旭却在笑，他的码头停泊了船只，他的灯塔有了守塔人，他就是一颗别人篮子里的果实。王嘉尔亮出犬牙低头去衔，李栋旭自己解了纽扣。

他在白床单上坦露自己，窗外光线明亮，李栋旭男人的身体一览无余，王嘉尔恍惚自己细细嗰阵，一时混淆，叫他：“姐姐。”

李栋旭亦被王嘉尔年轻饱满的肉体迷惑，鼻腔里发出轻微的质疑声，“嗯？”

王嘉尔撑在他上方，李栋旭衣襟大敞，王嘉尔神魂归位，低声说：“我系王嘉尔。”

王嘉尔早已褪去年少时的娃娃脸，一张成熟型格的面部线条利落得撩人，方下巴上一道浅浅的凹痕，他是十二分英俊性感的，带着成年狼狗的危险气息，两只前爪势在必得地扒住猎物肩膀。李栋旭打量他，也打量他的危险，打量他的欲望，李栋旭捏着他下巴的槽亲他嘴唇，唾沫沾了上去，王嘉尔的黑瞳仁紧紧跟着李栋旭，李栋旭白得透明，他比那页杂志上的他老了些，可杂志褪了色，他更美丽了，深眼窝里盛着两汪水，为王嘉尔开着身体。王嘉尔从上摸到下，手从大腿根滑进去，李栋旭有没有阴道一点都不重要了，王嘉尔说：“我好想你。”

李栋旭教他把手指顶进来，教他怎样弄开自己，王嘉尔学以致用时观察着李栋旭的反应，直到李栋旭眯起眼睛，潮红染到耳垂，乳晕上泛起密密小粒，王嘉尔抽回湿哒哒的手指，接着是阴茎，九浅一深顶得李栋旭在床上弓起腰，白衬衫给顶得堆上去。床边李栋旭的手机响起来，王嘉尔分心去看，李栋旭戴婚戒的手扳回他的脸，四目相对，李栋旭摸他戴着耳钉的耳垂，喘息地说：“嘉尔，不够快。”王嘉尔便深深坠入他的肉体中愈陷愈深，为了证明快慢似的，抛下一干柔情蜜意，操干得李栋旭在自己背上抓出深刻痕迹，大声叫他的名字。李栋旭不吝啬表达情绪和欲望，他的呻吟声和他的肢体一起缠绕着王嘉尔，是对王嘉尔的奖励，王嘉尔好爱他这样。马林巴琴持续响着，最终戛然而止。

王嘉尔冲完凉出来，李栋旭裸身趴在床上讲电话，他想过要回避，李栋旭转头看到他，反而勾勾手指。王嘉尔围着浴巾躺回床上，稍一侧脸就是李栋旭的白肩膀，胳膊肘支在床垫上，挤着胸部，王嘉尔目不转睛盯着他印满自己咬痕的乳头。

李栋旭一切如常地打电话，王嘉尔听出对面是李栋旭的丈夫，李栋旭满口谎言。

王嘉尔指腹攀上李栋旭肩膀，顺着他起伏的身体线条向下游走，一路钻进腰上那条被单边缘摩挲，李栋旭电话贴着脸，眼睛直直盯着王嘉尔，但他没有拒绝，王嘉尔坏心地将那条白被单慢慢拉下去，李栋旭沾着半干精液体液的臀部和大腿露了出来。

“嗯……嗯？冇啊……冇野……”李栋旭发出舒服的叹气，王嘉尔压着他，用舌尖舔他肩头的小痣，从肩胛骨吻到腰窝，大手搓捏着两团圆肉，攥得臀肉从虎口溢出来，王嘉尔张口又咬又吮，手掌继续又去托他大腿，李栋旭顺从地翘起屁股跪好，接纳王嘉尔从后面插进来。

电话还没打完，王嘉尔没法尽兴，抽插几下拔出来，握住龟头抵在李栋旭湿软的穴口前后磨蹭，李栋旭半身塌下去，嗔怒地瞪他，王嘉尔忽然咧嘴笑起来，眼里是少年人在少年年纪才会展露出的那种，恶作剧得逞的快乐。

“好快就……”李栋旭嘴里对电话说着，翻过身体，他一只脚掌踏在王嘉尔肩膀，王嘉尔顺着他的力道向后坐倒，李栋旭握电话的肘部撑着床，另只手伸到自己后穴，一番揉弄后没入肛口进出，几下手指就亮晶晶闪着水光，“嗯……系呀，我知……嗯……”李栋旭耷拉着薄薄眼皮，沾染淫液的指尖绕着乳头画圈，在皮肤留下隐约水痕。他没收回踩在王嘉尔肩膀的脚，王嘉尔输得彻头彻底，可王嘉尔此刻再无胜负欲，只剩尽情欣赏。

他握住李栋旭脚踝，把那小腿架在自己肩上，李栋旭鼓励地注视他的动作，王嘉尔倾身向前，李栋旭膝窝落在他锁骨上，王嘉尔轻轻吻了他，一下一下，一点声音没有，李栋旭说：“…Luv u，bye…”

王嘉尔只等他摁灭电话，便重新凿入了那一插就流水的肉穴，李栋旭舒爽地摊开自己，王嘉尔和他十指交握，指根卡着李栋旭那枚价值不菲的婚戒。

可能就只是一夜，就只是一场梦，李栋旭不知几时离开的，王嘉尔起来后，在桌面上看到那页长发姐姐，长发的李栋旭是年轻的、是旧的，纸页的折痕是新的。王嘉尔一直有好好保存，但为了塞进信封，他把它折了起来。王嘉尔不是要挟李栋旭，然而李栋旭还是来了，这只能是李栋旭留下的，像把这场梦留给了王嘉尔，王嘉尔捻起来看，天渐渐亮了。

王嘉尔罕见处在空窗期，晚上一众友人约他在坊间饮酒，饮佐饮佐就谁都搵不到谁，第二日老友凑过来打听，“琴晚……？”

王嘉尔迟钝，“咩？”

老友比划下流手势，“有冇？”

王嘉尔无语，“冇。”

老友不敢置信，又听王嘉尔自言自语，“天蝎都系甘葛？一d都唔黐人……果然好毒……唉……”

老友转头敲锣打鼓，说王嘉尔被一个天蝎座的女人伤得很深很深，阴公啊！

王嘉尔照常出街生活，时间到了六月，这座钢筋玻璃城市过早的高温起来，人行道又窄又细，车流紧挨道沿由头堵到尾，热空气波浮其中。王嘉尔走过这些，书报摊贴墙支着，上面盖着塑料布，王嘉尔心道：“唔系呀嘛……”

他又看到了李栋旭。

是某一线大刊的封面海报夹在铁丝架上，有两张不同的李栋旭，穿着蓝色衬衣站在水雾里，一缕湿发黏在额头，他的脖颈有那么长，半阖着眼睛看过路的每个人，看王嘉尔。

忽然就凉爽了下来，背后没有密密麻麻的鞋跟声，发动机和空调外机轰鸣的声音也悄然不见，一点一点淅淅沥沥的雨声响起来，渐渐盖过一切，像李栋旭在雨幕下一样，他的眉毛是湿润的，水滴顺着鼻梁往下淌，他比王嘉尔大13岁，他是如此昂贵且遥不可及，而他是属于别人的。王嘉尔站在世界和时空的另一侧，舍友叫他，“嘉尔嘉尔。”王嘉尔正在迎接迟来的青春期的那场雨，他们都在下雨。

王嘉尔喃喃自语：“点会甘架……”

报摊阿伯审视王嘉尔，提防他不买却动手乱翻。王嘉尔两本封面都买了，他继续向前走，这才发现脚下是彭罗斯阶梯，王嘉尔兜转了快十年，王嘉尔走回到原点。

他停在原地，裤兜里手机在震，显示收到一条陌生号码的彩信，这年头谁会发彩信？

王嘉尔滑开手机，是自己仰八叉躺在床上睡觉的照片，被单堪堪盖着下体，王嘉尔往下拉，是一串地址和房号。

王嘉尔马上拨过去，李栋旭懒懒地说：“Hello？”

王嘉尔说：“李栋旭，你要挟我？”

李栋旭说：“系呀，要挟你，笑咩，严肃d。”

王嘉尔说：“Sorry，我好惊。”

李栋旭说：“嗯……”他也低低笑起来。

王嘉尔已经招到了辆的士。


End file.
